Sin dejar rastro
by Angelik-Knight
Summary: La vida de los chicos de Wammy's House era tan monótona hasta que un día llego ella y todo cambio, nuevos problemas y extraños casos comienzan a aparecer, L tendrá un reto que podría poner en peligro a sus sucesores, que secretos esconde la vida de Melody...
1. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1 **

_"Melody"_

* * *

**Melody POV**

-Entonces me dice que esta niña es una superdotada –preguntaba el encargado del orfanato

-Si, así como se lo mencione me gustaría hablar con ella si es posible –dice amablemente un hombre mayor

-Por su puesto los dejare unos momentos solos

Después de la salida del hombre poco después entro una niña y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio

-Tu nombre es Mía ¿verdad?

-Si ¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Quillsh Wammy pero puedes llamarme Watari

-Un gusto conocerlo

-Digo lo mismo, te preguntaras que haces aquí verdad

-Según me habían dicho venia a darme los resultados del examen que me aplicaron hace días

-Exactamente por eso vine, pero antes que nada quiero decirte que la prueba que te aplicamos no es un examen común y corriente, ese examen es para detectar niños superdotados

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con todo esto?

-Tu resultado fue increíble, y vengo con el propósito de ofrecerte la oportunidad de que desarrolles aun mas tus habilidades, Mía te invito a que vengas a vivir a Wammy's House

-Que diferencia hay entre un lugar y otro, no va a cambiar nada

-En este lugar hay niños como tu, superdotados

Mía se quedo pensativa mientras no terminaba de convencerse con lo que el hombre le ofrecía

-Se lo que estarás pensando pero este lugar lo cree no solo para que estos niños puedan tener un gran futuro sino que ellos compiten día con día por ser algún día el sucesor de L

-¡L! -exclamo sorprendida Mía

-Si pequeña, no te obligare a nada que no quieres pero en verdad desperdiciaras esta oportunidad –dice Watari tratando de ayudar un poco a la pequeña que se encontraba muy pensativa- Entonces que eliges

-Iré con usted –dijo muy decidida

Watari solo sonrío y en poco tiempo ya se encontraban camino al orfanato

-Ya veras que te encantara –decía para darle un poco de apoyo a la niña que se encontraba sentada en la limusina mirando por la ventana, ella lo miro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a voltearse, entonces empezó a sonar- Hola Ryuzaki, si ya vamos para allá, en un momento te envío los datos, si es encantadora, esta bien luego nos vemos –y colgó

Avanzaron un poco mas hasta que llegaron a unas grandes rejas que daban entrada a un jardín de un gran edificio blanco

-¡Wow esto es gigante! –decía asombrada Mía

-Espera a que entres

Caminaron por el gran jardín hasta llegar a dentro e ir directo a una oficina

-Buenos días Watari, hola pequeña –decía un hombre canoso dejándolos entrar en la oficina

-Buenos días Roger, ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?

-Ya sabes muy movidas, y bien quien es esta pequeña

-Ella es Mía –le dice mientras la pone frente a el y pone sus manos sobre sus hombros

-Un gusto señor Roger

-Igualmente, y bien ¿ya elegiste como vas a llamarte?

Mía lo miro extrañada

-Oh creo que olvide mencionártelo pero aquí tendrás que escoger un nombre con el que te identificaras mientras vivas aquí por cuestiones de seguridad –ella solo asintió con la cabeza

-Bueno ¿tienes un nombre en particular que te gustaría utilizar? –volvió a preguntar Roger

-Melody –dijo medio sonriendo

-Muy bien Melody bienvenida a Wammy's House -dijeron ambos hombres

-"Después de todo creo que no será tan malo estar aquí"

* * *

Las primeras clases del día solían ser algo pesadas o aburridas para muchos de los niños, motivos por los cuales algunos simplemente no ponían mucha atención a lo que sus profesores decían. Mello como siempre se encontraba comiendo una de sus tantas barras de chocolate que sin ningún descaro comía aun cuando el profesor ya le había advertido que si lo descubría comiendo lo mandaría con Roger, y eso si seria un gran problema. Matt que se encontraba sentado atrás de su amigo jugaba por trigésima vez el videojuego de The legend of zelda twilight princess. Linda como todos los días se encontraba dibujando en su cuaderno de dibujo a todos a su alrededor pero en especial a cierto chico albino que estaba varios lugares delante de ella. Near miraba la clase con cierto aburrimiento pero no lo demostraba mientras enrollaba un mechón de su cabello con su dedo incontables veces y de vez en cuando anotaba algo en su cuaderno.

Todo seguía su rutina hasta que de pronto tocaron la puerta y de ella entro Roger que les pidió su atención

-Bueno chicos vengo a darles una gran noticia –todos lo miraron sin ganas de escucharlo, ya que normalmente siempre que venia era para cosas que no les interesaban o simplemente a regañarles, pero en esta ocasión no sabían con que intenciones venia- Pasa, miren ella es Melody y hoy se integra a su clase espero la traten bien y la ayuden a adaptarse, toma asiento Melody –la chica se sentó en el lugar que se encontraba al lado de Near y la clase continuo sin mas interrupciones.

Al ser la chica nueva se dio cuenta de la atención que le ponían sus compañeros que no dejaban de mirarla tratando de analizarla. Melody un chica algo alta y un poco delgada para tener 12 años, cabello negro azabache recogido en una gran cebolla, piel color blanco aperlado, grandes ojos color marrón oscuro con algunos toques en dorado.

La clase termino un rato más tarde, Melody rápidamente guardo las cosas que le habían entregado e iba a salir del salón cuando algo le obstruyo el paso.

-Con permiso

-¿Y que sino quiero quitarme? –decía Mello burlándose

-Haz el favor de apartarte de mi camino –dijo algo molesta por la actitud del rubio

-Vamos Mello déjala en paz es su primer día –decía Matt sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla de la consola

-Por eso mismo quiero presentarme o no chica nueva –Melody solo lo miro aburrida

-Hay como siempre Mello tratando de hacerse el interesante –se burlo una chica pelirroja muy bonita junto con una castaña que venían también hacia la puerta con intención de salir del salón

-Si no le hagas caso Melody, Mello tiene un carácter bastante especial

-Me sorprendía que no te hubieras metido todavía Candy, tu Clara mejor no te metas –ambas chicas rodaron los ojos

-Mello quítate –escucho ordenar a alguien, Melody volteo un poco para ver que la voz provenía de aquel chico albino, que lo seguía una chica.

-¡Tú no te metas bola de algodón!

-¡Mello! No le digas así, se llama Near –reclamaba Linda

-Near calma a tu novia –ordenaba el rubio

-No es mi novia –dijo como si nada- y quítate estorbas el paso

Mello de mala gana se quito de la puerta dándole paso a todos pero no sin antes volver a retener a Melody.

-Bienvenida Melody –susurro contra su oído y después la soltó- vámonos Matt.

Y así todos se perdieron entre los pasillos…

* * *

-Que bueno que la habitación de Mía estaba disponible, no hubiéramos podido traer a ese pequeño, que tragedia la de sus padres, esperemos que por lo menos hoy pueda dormir

Ya eran prácticamente mas de media noche y el chico no podía dormir el accidente era todavía muy reciente y todos sus recuerdos eran muy frescos, pero decidido a ser fuerte ahora que sus padres no estaban se dijo a si mismo que iba a dormir y ya mañana haría todo lo que le dijeran. No paso mucho tiempo para que cayera dormido pero el problema no fue eso sino las pesadillas que no lo dejaban tranquilo y que lo despertaron agitado. Sentía que algo malo iba a pasar pero no sabia que, con las luces de su cuarto apagadas no veía absolutamente nada y para ser aun peor estaba lloviendo afuera y todo estaba en completa oscuridad, decidido a dormir con la luz encendida para estar mas tranquilo se sentó en la cama y cuando estaba apunto de poner un pie en el piso escucho algo que le heló la piel.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres bajar de la cama?, no creo que esa sea una buena idea –el niño sintió un terror horrible al escuchar esa voz gruesa pero queriendo saber que no era solo su imaginación estiro su cabeza hasta el borde de la cama pero no vio nada así que para quitarse el mal presentimiento se asomo aun mas para alcanzar a ver debajo de la cama

-Aun no terminamos de jugar…

Sea cual sea el intento que pudo hacer, no fue escuchado debido a la torment a que producía un gran ruido

* * *

**L POV**

-Si muchas gracias por avisarme

-¿Qué pasa Watari? –pregunta un muchacho de cabello negro que esta frente a una computadora

-Hubo un asesinato en el anterior orfanato de donde trajimos a Melody –El chico despego la mirada del computador un momento

-¿Que paso?

- Hace dos días los padres del niño habían tenido una muerte trágica horas antes y llevaron al niño por la noche al orfanato, al día siguiente al ver que el niño no se presentaba fueron a buscarlo a su habitación, topándose con que estaba cerrada con seguro, pero al entrar se encontraron la horrible escena de dos personas muertas una de ellas el niño y la otra el presunto asesino, nadie sabe como entro si había seguridad y cámaras por todo el edificio, la tormenta evito que se dieran cuenta

-Eso es algo que suele pasar, ahora dime que es lo raro –pregunto intrigado

-Horas después de haber practicado las pruebas y la autopsia fueron de nuevo a revisar algunas cosas que querían aclarar, pero los cuerpos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro

-Esto tiene muchos hoyos, hagamos algo Watari llama a Roger dile que prepare una actividad para lo chicos vamos a darles el caso

-Estas seguro de esto L

-Vamos a probar que tan buenos son -decía mientras volvía a poner la vista en la computadora- que se preparen y que comience el juego.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic mas de este tipo. Opiniones, reclamos, sugerencias... etc, déjenme un review c: _**

**_Hasta la próxima!_**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**_¿Qué rayos sucedió?_**

* * *

**Melody POV**

Los días si que pasan rápido, tengo dos días aquí y a pesar de que no tenia ni la menor intención de convivir con nadie aún, después de la pequeña discusión que hubo por culpa de Mello, en la hora libre fui a la sala de estar me acosté en el piso y me puse a escuchar música con un Mp3 que había conseguido hace tiempo, pero en un momento que abrí los ojos observe que ya no estaba sola sino que el chico albino, Near, se encontraba también ahí concentrado haciendo una torre con naipes; al contrario de otros el solo me ignoraba y yo también, pero la tranquilidad no duro mucho por que derepente llego esa niña que había visto con Near en el salón, Linda, lo saludo efusivamente y se sentó a un lado observando lo que hacia y comenzó a hablar sin parar, a pesar de que tenia los audífonos puestos no podía dejar de escucharla y sentirme un poco mal por que parecía que Near no le ponía atención, hasta que llego un momento en el que me harté .

-Linda ¿podrías por favor parar un poco?, tu voz me esta mareando.

Y fue ahí donde Linda se dio cuenta de la presencia de Melody

-¡Melody! No sabia que estabas ahí, lo siento no quería molestarte

-No te preocupes no importa -Melody sabiendo que ya no habría paz se puso de pie estirándose un poco e iba a retirarse pero Linda la detuvo

-¿Que te parece si salimos al jardín y damos una vuelta? –le dijo con alegría

-"No tengo ganas pero se esta portando amable" Si esta bien, no tengo nada mejor que hacer

Linda sonrío y la tomo por el brazo- Near ¿quieres venir?

-No gracias

-Bueno luego nos vemos –Y ambas chicas salieron de la estancia

Claro que después de eso Linda hablo durante horas y casi nos quedamos hasta el toque de queda, fue gracias a ella que me entere de muchas cosas de sus compañeros, me contó sobre Mello, Matt, Candy, Clara y por ultimo de Near.

También gracias a un trabajo en equipo llegue a platicar con Clara quien también me contó su versión de muchas otras cosas más.

Al final me entere de que Matt y Mello son los mejores amigos casi hermanos, con Candy y Clara pasaba algo muy parecido, Candy y Mello son como perro y gato, Mello odia irracionalmente a Near ya que según el Near tiene la culpa de que todos siempre digan que el es el "segundón" y por ultimo Linda era probablemente la única en todo el orfanato que aguantaba a Near. Lo que pude darme cuenta y gracias también a Clara es que Linda esta perdidamente enamorada de Near aunque según Clara eso no era novedad, pero para desgracia de Clara también descubrí su secreto más decidí no hacérselo saber, que lindo es saber que a Clara le gusta Matt pero bueno que se va a hacer somos unos pubertos no tenemos idea de lo que es la vida.

Las clases empezaron con normalidad hasta que derepente entro Roger y con prisa nos aplico un examen y dijo que le pusiéramos entusiasmo y que a los ganadores tendrían un gran premio.

* * *

Linda, Melody y Near se encontraban en la estancia pasando un momento de paz que fue roto por un Mello agitado que entro al cuarto

-Parlanchina, princesita, bola de algodón vámonos –los tres lo miraron con mala cara- Roger nos quiere en su oficina ¡ahora! –extrañados se pusieron de pie y caminaron apresuradamente a la oficina de Roger

Al entrar ya los esperaban Roger, Candy, Clara y Matt, se sentaron en varios de los sillones unos en el piso y Mello encima de una mesita, inmediatamente después entro Watari

-¡Watari! –saludaron todos menos Near

-Hola niños, ¿Roger les has dicho para que están aquí?

-No, quería esperar a que tú llegarás

-Muchas gracias

-Bueno yo mejor los dejo solos, suerte

-Primero dejen que les diga que los felicito por su gran desempeño en la prueba

-Todo esto es solo por una prueba –pregunto Candy

-Algo así, pero más bien es por que motivo les pusimos esa prueba

-Watari, podrías ir al punto –dijo Mello, todos rodaron los ojos y siguieron escuchando

-Esta bien Mello, ustedes están aquí por que L los escogió

-¡¿L?! –dijeron Clara y Melody al mismo tiempo

-¿Por qué L nos llamaría? –ahora fue Matt que pauso por un momento su consola

-Chicos, L quiere que lo ayuden a resolver un caso –eso llamo la atención de todos que no le quitaban la mirada de encima

De pronto en la laptop que Watari había puesto sobre la mesa aparecía la ya conocida L y se escucho una voz robótica a través de ella

-Hola sucesores por lo visto Watari ya les explico el por que los reuní

-¿Por qué de pronto nos has llamado L, qué tiene este caso que tú no puedes resolver? -se escucho decir a Melody

"¡¿Quién se cree que es para hablarle a L así?!" –pensaba Mello

-Melody veo que no haz desperdiciado tu decisión al fin tengo el placer de conocer tu voz –ella sonrío un poco- por lo visto sigues desconfiando de todo, haces bien, y me alegra que estés aquí, que todos estén aquí porque les tengo un reto que les va a interesar

-Sin rodeos L ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –dijo Near que había guardado silencio hasta ahora

-Hace dos días se cometió una situación muy extraña, primero un hombre asesino a su esposa y después se suicido siendo su hijo el único testigo del asesinato de la madre, el niño fue llevado a un orfanato para pasar la noche y al siguiente día interrogarlo nuevamente, cosa que fue imposible ya que al la mañana siguiente aprecio muerto en su cuarto siendo asesinado por un hombre que resulto ser su padre biológico que al igual que en el primer caso se suicido después de cometer el homicidio

-L creo que este caso es demasiado fácil para ti –comento Clara- ¿Por qué nos pides que lo resolvamos?

-Efectivamente Clara yo podría hacerlo pero pensé que seria bueno ver que capacidad tienen mis sucesores frente a un caso real.

Todos se miraron unos a otros.

-¿Quién desea participar? –rápidamente Mello, Linda, Candy y Clara se unieron mientras que Matt, Melody y Near lo meditaban

-Solo un pequeño dato más que puede ser interesante para ti Melody, el niño que murió lo asesinaron en tu antiguo orfanato –ella miro la pantalla- en tu habitación… Y bien chicos, ¿qué escogen?

- Yo entro, va a ser divertido un poco de distracción –decía Matt

- Quiero ver en que termina, acepto –dijo Near

Melody de la nada mostró una amarga sonrisa- Perdería una gran oportunidad sino lo hago, estoy dentro

-Excelente, Watari se encargara de proporcionarles todo lo necesario, corre tiempo –y así finaliza la llamada

-Bueno chicos ya tengo un lugar donde van a trabajar y esta cerca del orfanato y la casa donde sucedieron los hechos, por favor hagan sus maletas que nos vamos por unos días para investigar, los veo en 30 min.

Todos se apresuraron a salir e ir a sus habitaciones por sus cosas cada uno con sus pensamientos propios.

* * *

Exactamente 30 min. después ya iban camino a su destino pero nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio, Melody se había puesto unos audífonos grandes mientras escuchaba música y parecía se había quedado dormida, la mayoría de vez en vez la miraban extrañados por la forma tan tranquila en que dormía.

Luego de su pequeño viaje llegaron a un hotel donde subieron un par de pisos y entraron a la que parecía ser la suite

-¡Wow esto es enorme! –exclamaron

-L quería que se sintieran cómodos así que acomódense como prefieran yo tengo que ir a atender algunos pendientes, por ahora empiecen con su trabajo –Watari abandono la habitación

Después de inspeccionar la suite se repartieron las recamaras la mas grande para las chicas y la otra para los chicos, ya habiéndose instalado fueron a la sala donde se encontraban muchos papeles, así como varias computadores y de más cosas necesarias.

-Esto si que es bastante información –decía Clara viendo la montaña de papeles que tenían enfrente

-Nada que no se pueda arreglar- Mello empezó a mirar los papeles y de pronto una de las computadoras se encendió y apareció la pantalla blanca con la L

-Parece que ya están listos para trabajar, como verán la policía a recolectado mucha información y ya que los cadáveres desaparecieron tenemos que conformarnos con lo que hay

-Tienes una idea de cómo empezar –pregunto Matt que se encontraba jugando con su consola

-Si y para facilitarles el trabajo tendrán que dividirlo, así que les recomiendo que se dividan en dos equipos, uno que investigue la casa donde murieron los padres y los otros que vayan al orfanato

-¿Y cómo serian los equipos?

-Me gustaría que Matt se encargara de darle a cada uno el quipo necesario para cada investigación y con él estarían Near, Linda y Candy, este equipo le tocara investigar el asesinato en el orfanato mientras que el otro equipo se concentrara en investigar la casa, donde la muerte del padre es la más sospechosa, de acuerdo tienen dos horas para prepararse

-Parece que tenemos trabajo –decía Candy mientras se tiraba en uno de lo sillones

-Alguien puede leer el resumen de la policía

-Yo lo hago –decía Matt mientras tomaba un legajo- bien, esto sucedió hace dos días con el reporte de un niño que llamo a la policía diciendo que sus padres estaban muertos a las 11:30 p.m., cuando llegaron a la casa encontraron a la mujer Daisy Jones muerta en la recamara sobre un gran charco de sangre con dos puñaladas debajo de las costillas en ambos costados, murió desangrada mientras su hijo la observaba en un armario de la habitación, mientras que el padre Steve Jones murió en la cocina desangrado, con una cortada en el cuello y apuñalado en el corazón además de quemaduras de segundo grado al estar bañado con coñac y haberle prendido fuego. Se llevo al pequeño Harry Jones a la estación para que contara su versión y después de unas horas fue llevado a un orfanato temporalmente para después seguir con el interrogatorio, ahora pasare al otro informe que tiene que ver con la muerte de Harry –Matt le dio una ojeada- están seguros que quieren oír esto o prefieren leerlo por ustedes mismos

-¿Por qué preguntas Matt? –Melody estaba en el piso mientras observaba el extraño comportamiento de Matt

-Bueno es que puede ser que a alguien no le parezca muy bien imaginárselo

-Solo dilo –ordeno Near

-Esta bien, el niño Harry Jones fue encontrado en la habitación que se le fue dada mientras se llevaba a cabo la investigación, fue asesinado mientras dormía y se encontraron marcas de forcejeo además se supone que el grito pidiendo ayuda pero no fue escuchado –Clara y Linda pusieron una cara de pena al escucharlo- su muerte se dio a causa de una cortada profunda en el cuello lo que produjo que se desangrara hasta morir, además su boca fue cortada en ambos lados extendiéndola en forma de sonrisa y después cosida, y en sus brazos estaba escrita la frase "Te amo hijo" a base de cortadas. Mientras que el agresor se corto las venas y termino muerto en el piso de la habitación –Matt levanto la vista y vio los rostros de sus compañeros, Near parecía no poner atención por que estaba jugando con sus robots en el suelo, Candy, Clara y Linda, que estaban sentadas en uno de los sillones, no tenían una buena cara, Melody, tirada en el piso, solo miraba a todos los demás, y Mello, que sentado también en otro sillón, comía en silencio un chocolate.

-Creo que a nadie le gustaría que su papi lo convirtiera en un joker, ¿no creen? –dijo Mello rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

-Esto es muy bizarro, ¿cuántos años tenia el niño, Matt? –dijo Candy tratando de ignorar el comentario de Mello

-7 años

-Entonces el asesino es el padre verdadero del niño – pregunto Linda que no terminaba de creérselo- ese tipo esta enfermo como puede hacerle algo así a su hijo

-Es un poco difícil de decir –dijo Melody al aire

-Creo que es mejor ponernos a trabajar –Clara se puso de pie- anden vamos, vamos –le hacia señas a todos para que se pusieran a trabajar

-No olviden que en una hora viene Watari por nosotros –mencionó Near

* * *

**Melody POV**

Ya estaba por irse, pero mientras que todos terminaban de prepararse Melody aprovechándose de que aun tenía tiempo y el hambre la vencía se preparo una malteada que estaba disfrutando sobre la barra de la cocina, pero sentía una pequeña incomodidad en su espalda y volteo su cabeza para encontrarse con Mello, que estaba en el marco de la puerta y la veía muy serio

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Qué es lo que estas comiendo?

-Malteada

-¿De qué?

-Carlos V…

* * *

-Alguien sabe donde están Mello y Melody –Matt no se despegaba de su consola a pesar de ya estar en el elevador

-Yo no los he visto

-Ni yo

-Creo que Melody fue por algo de comer

-Le avisare a Near que los llame

-¿Aún no baja él también?

-No –Matt tomo su radio- Near podrías hacer que bajen ya Mello y Melody por favor

-_Claro_

* * *

**Near POV **

Near había tenido que ir por un robot mas pequeño a su habitación para no aburrirse, cuando le llamo Matt para que hiciera bajar a sus demás compañeros, pensaba que solo él faltaba, pero mientras iba a la sala escucho un ruido y se dirigió a la cocina

-¡Eres un idiota que te pasa!

-¡Tu eres muy torpe no sabes caminar!

Ambos chicos habían tropezado por accidente dejando a Mello encima de la chica y en una posición algo comprometedora

-Creo que pueden dejar eso para después en la noche, tenemos trabajo –se escucho la voz de Near que hizo que ambos chicos que estaban todavía en el piso voltearan a verlo en el marco de la puerta- apúrense

-¡A mi no me dices que hacer bola de algodón! ¡Además que rayos te importa a ti lo que estemos haciendo!

-Watari nos espera –y sale de la cocina

Melody se quita al rubio de un empujón toma su malteada de la barra y un paquete grande de papitas.

-¡Tienes mano dura!

-¡Tu eres muy débil segundón! –y Melody comenzó a correr al elevador mientras que Mello la seguía mientras le gritaba.

* * *

**_Hola! bueno aqui les dejo el segundo cap espero les agrade :) cualquier comentario, sugerencia, reclamo, etc... Dejen un review. Bye bye _**


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**_Descubrimientos_**

* * *

**Mello POV**

-¿Es aquí Watari? –Mello veía asombrado una gran casa frente a el

-Para vivir solo tres personas es bastante grande –comentaban entre ellas las chicas

-Pasen niños que tienen mucho que hacer –le dijo el anciano llevándolos adentro

-Y bien como nos dividiremos el trabajo

-Bueno Candy y Clara vayan arriba y traten de recrear la escena, además observen bien, cualquier cosa podría ayudarnos –las dos chicas asintieron y subieron al segundo piso

-Bien linda, vamos a la cocina

-Está bien

-Linda…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por que le diste tu lugar a la princesita esa?, sabias que no era necesario

-Yo…-miraba al piso sonrojada por que la había atrapado- bueno…ya sabes ella podía ayudar mas

-Si eso ya lo dijiste, pero lo que de verdad me sorprende es que por una vez hayas dejado tu obsesión con la bola de algodón a un lado

-¡Mello!, no estoy obsesionada con Near –le reprocho

-Si claro –contesto sarcásticamente- pero bueno me servirás para recrear bien la escena, es un poco complicada la muerte del padre –dice pensativo

-¿Qué tanto piensas?

-Nada solo creo que el padre tal vez no se suicidó

-Estas diciendo que lo asesinaron

-Probablemente…

Llegaron a la cocina y se llevaron una sorpresa al encontrar en el piso de la cocina una gran mancha de sangre seca. Linda abrió mucho los ojos al ver tanta sangre y tuvo que voltearse un momento por un mareo repentino

-Creo que eso no debería estar ahí, no sabia que te afectara tanto la sangre Linda –el rubio miraba un tanto preocupado a la chica

-Estoy bien fue solo la impresión, recordé las imágenes

-Que suerte que yo no tengo memoria fotográfica –dijo empezando a comer un chocolate

La chica solo lo miro feo –Entonces empezamos

-Si, saca tu bloc vas a dibujar todo lo que te diga está bien

-De acuerdo

* * *

**Melody POV**

-¡Mi… -el encargado del orfanato había ido a recibir a sus visitantes entre ellos una de sus antiguos habitantes

-Señor Josh –hablo rápidamente Melody y rápidamente susurrándole algo al señor volvió a la normalidad- ellos vienen conmigo y estaremos aquí un par de horas investigando

-Si, ya me habían enterado de eso, arregle todo para que los niños no estuvieran de curiosos estos días espero les sirva

-Si muchas gracias, de todas maneras seremos lo mas discretos posibles, ah y ellos son Matt y Near –dice bordándose de sus compañeros, ambos chicos saludan y van hasta el cuarto

-Realmente Melody no te imagino siendo mas pequeña por aquí –dice Matt rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

-Bueno pase un buen tiempo aquí, así que de algo serviré, esta es la habitación –entraron a una habitación algo grande con apenas una cama y un mueble- Hay que empezar a trabajar

* * *

**Matt POV **

Mientras los chicos repasaban la información y trataban de recrear la escena ella estaba distraída en la ventada perdida en sus propios pensamientos

-Near –el chico estaba revisando unos papeles, volteo a ver a Matt- ¿Qué piensas de Melody? –dijo hablando en voz baja por si acaso la chica volteaba

-Que quieres saber exactamente

-Bueno yo he convivido con Melody en estos días desde que llego y me parece alguien agradable, igual piensan las chicas, y Mello, bueno ya sabes que a él parece no caerle para nada bien y quisiera saber que piensas tú

-A diferencia de ustedes yo no he convivido con ella así que no puedo dar mi opinión, pero con lo poco que la he observado puedo decir que no es ni buena ni mala simplemente esta tratando de adaptarse

Matt se había quedado mudo, sabia que Near no era de muchas palabras, pero no le había escuchado decir tantas desde hacia mucho tiempo -Para ser tu primera impresión haz hablado mas de lo común -le dice sonriendo juguetonamente, cosa que hizo sospechar al albino que había algo detrás de sus palabras- bueno es mejor empezar ya, Melody –dice dirigiéndose a la chica ahora, sacándola de sus pensamientos- sabes de casualidad donde se encuentran las cámaras de seguridad

Ella asintió y sonriendo traviesamente camino fuera de cuarto con los chicos detrás de ella.

* * *

Ya habiendo revisado cada una de las cámaras solo faltaba revisar una más en la que encontraron la falla de todo y es que el cableado era ya viejo y con la fuerte tormenta basto para que dejara de funcionar.

-Bueno ya encontramos el por que del fallo de las cámaras pero eso no resuelve como pudo entrar

-El muro es alto pero puede haber encontrado una forma de entrar más con todas enredaderas

-Pero y el alambre electrificado pudo haberle dañado cosa que no fue –discutían ambos chicos

-Muchachos créanme que este lugar es muy seguro, hicimos hasta lo imposible para que los chicos estuvieran seguros –dice llamando su atención

-¿Y que los hizo cambiar su seguridad? –interrogo Near al notar un comportamiento avergonzado el hombre

-Bueno pues tuvimos ciertos problemas de seguridad hace ya varios años –viendo de reojo a Melody cosa que notaron ambos chicos y la miraron interrogatoriamente- había una niña que le encantaba romper las reglas y como le gustaba demasiado la libertad se hallaba formas para escarparse por horas del orfanato

Melody sonrío inocentemente –Tengo que decir que era buenos sus intentos pero siempre estaba un paso por delante de todos, pero al final obtuve mi permiso para salir acompañada así que tuve que dejar de hacerlo… por un tiempo…-dice esto ultimo en un susurro que aun así fue captado por Matt

-Estoy completamente seguro que no hay manera de que entrará, Mi… Melody nos ayudo a tener la mejor seguridad

-¡Demonios! –fue lo único que escucharon de la chica que había salido corriendo hacia alguna parte del orfanato siendo seguida momentos después.

* * *

El día había resultado ser de lo más agotador para ambos grupos, después de una larga investigación y muchas conclusiones el grupo de Matt fue a recoger a los demás a la casa en donde estuvieron también un rato escuchando algunas observaciones. Después de unas horas más ya se encontraban en el hotel de nuevo y decidieron descansar y comer algo antes de empezar a armar todo.

* * *

**Melody POV**

La puerta del cuarto de las chicas se abrió sin previo aviso, y por ella entro el rubio no de muy buen ánimo – ¡Ey tu princesita! Te necesitan en la sala –dijo con arrogancia a la chica que estaba acostada en la cama

-Voy en un momento Mello

-¡Ahora!

-Ya voy –dijo con voz molesta- ya no se puede tener un momento de paz…

-Mira mocosa a mi tampoco me gusta esta situación pero llevas ya dos horas aquí dentro tocando esa guitarra en lugar de estar trabajando con nosotros… -el rubio ya molesto iba a salir cuando- espera… ¿de donde sacaste esa guitarra?, no recuerdo haberla visto

-La traje conmigo, algún problema

-Como si me importaran tus cosas –dijo a la defensiva- ¡apúrate! "esta chica enserio va a sacarme de mis casillas"

-¡YA VOY! "no puede ser más odioso"

Minutos después ya estaban trabajando cada uno ocupado en una labor, que después de horas ya siendo casi media noche fue que lograron establecer algunas conclusiones.

-Haber Mello cálmate y explica de nuevo las cosas con calma

-Les digo que el asesino a todos es un loco maniático

-Con cuerdo con el –decía Clara

-Esta bien es el principal sospechoso pero tienes que tener pruebas –reclamaba Candy- te recuerdo que también mato a su hijo, ¡eso es inhumano!

-Pienso igual que Candy, tuvo que haber tenido unas fuertes razones para hacerlo

-Y las hay Linda –dijo Matt llamando la atención de todos- bueno en base a una teoría de Near me puse a investigar sobre el pasado de cada uno y son muy buenas noticias las que les tengo miren la pantalla

Todos se sorprendieron al ver mucha información en ello

-Matt podrías hacernos un resumen esto nos llevara horas –le pidió Melody

-Bueno esto es lo más importante de todo lo que encontré, podrías leerlo Melody

-Está bien, Bueno primero que nada el padre biológico, Steve Walker, fue un ex que había desaparecido hace 7 años, y se sabe que estuvo internado en una instrucción psiquiátrica, y fue diagnosticado con un severo caso de esquizofrenia y según registros escapo hace un años aproximadamente

- 2. El ex y la madre estuvieron en contacto desde meses atrás, y su esposo no sabía de su existencia

- 3. Hubo discusiones anteriores entre ellos por "supuestas" infidelidades, de las cuales solo se sabe que el padre era el infiel

- 4. En la declaración del hijo se supo que la madre le había contado de la infidelidad de su padre y que además le quería quitar su fideicomiso, y antes de que su madre muriera le menciono la verdad sobre que su padre era otro y que su "padre" haría todo lo necesario para quedarse con su dinero, y que esto lo había sabido por el ex

-Mucha información que digerir alguien ha sacado ya una conclusión –pregunto Melody

-Creo que está más que claro que el ex los asesino

-Pero la madre esta claro que la asesino el padrastro

-Bueno en eso tienen razón, pero teniendo en cuenta que el ex ya estaba en contacto con la madre, los pudo haber estado espiando todos los días –comento Matt

-Me parece que todos tienen algo de razón pero el único que no ha participado es Near y me gustaría mucho saber que piensas –dice al chico que se encontraba en el piso armando una torre de cartas

El albino dejo por un momento su construcción para dirigirse a lo demás y comenzando con su manía de enroscar un mecho de su cabello

- En primer lugar esta claro que el padrastro fue el que asesino a la madre ya que lo presencio el niño, después de eso bajo al primer piso donde fue hallado muerto en la cocina, donde supongo lo asesino el ex.

-Pero si fue encontrado apuñalado, por que no había marcas en el cuerpo

-Eso es por que debió haber utilizado guantes y lograr que el mismo hombre se apuñalara y después se rociara la botella y se prendiera fuego.

-Espera antes de que sigas, que motivos pudo tener el padrastro además del fideicomiso para matar a la madre

-Eso es algo que nadie se tomo la importancia de averiguarlo aun cuando esto estaba en los informes de la policía, ya que el hombre le había comentado a un compañero del trabajo los problemas familiares además de sus sospechas de que su esposa lo engañaba, pero le comento además que una persona le había dicho sobre el "supuesto" engaño, por lo que se puede suponer haya sido el ex mismo el que le dijo eso mismo, y el día del asesinato estuviera vigilando a la familia y haya aprovechado la oportunidad para asesinarlo, supongo que huyo después, pero regreso por su hijo al pensarlo una amenaza por haberlo visto

-Entiendo tu suposición bola de algodón pero como rayos entro al orfanato si según ellos tenían mucha seguridad

-Para la suerte del ex se presento la tormenta, aunque no dudo que de igual manera hubiera ido a buscar a su hijo, entro por una puerta que estuvo cerrada por años y que casi nadie conocía por que estaba cubierta por todas las plantas y enredaderas que hay en los muros

-¿A que te refieres cuando dices de _casi_ nadie conoce?

Ahora fue Matt quien contesto –Las únicas personas que conocían esa entrada eran el encargado y Melody –esto ultimo hizo que los demás presentes voltearan a ver a la susodicha- y cuando revisamos la entrada estaba forzada, y ya no tenia las cadenas y candados con los que Melody la ultima vez la cerro.

-Esa puerta es imposible abrirla desde afuera y estoy segura que esta bien cerrada

-Pues parece que no hiciste muy bien tu trabajo –dijo sarcástico Mello

-Entonces damos por hecho que el culpable de los asesinatos del padre y el hijo, fue el padre biológico –todos asintieron a lo que dijo Linda

-Bueno mañana le diremos nuestra conclusión a L –dijo Candy- por ahora vayamos a dormir

-¿Por qué?

-Recuerden que tenemos que encontrar ahora los cadáveres que desaparecieron –todos suspiraron cansados.

Los chicos decidieron que ya habían tenido suficiente por ese día así que lo mejor era continuar mañana

* * *

**Mello POV**

-Mello ya cálmate, vas a romper la calma con tantas vueltas que das

-No puedo dormir con ese ruido Matt

-No seas exagerado si toca muy bien

-Enserio deseo que se calle, maldita sea, por que tuvo que traer esa guitarra, ¡Mocosa haz el favor de callarte! –grito hacia la pared

Momentos después entro la susodicha al cuarto con la guitarra colgada de ella y comiendo un de los chocolates de Mello

-¡¿Y ahora que haces aquí?! –La chica se había metido en pijama a la habitación de ellos poniendo algo nerviosos a ambos chicos –Near ya estaba dormido para ese momento-

-No tengo sueño y tu no me dejas dormir, solo te la pasas quejándote –Matt rió en silencio al ver la cara de enojado de su amigo, la chica para terminar de molestar fue a abrazar a Matt dándole las "buenas noches" y Mello solo la veía serio

-¿Qué? Te gusta lo que ves –le dice juguetona, a lo que el rubio sonrío sarcásticamente- buenas noches –ya estaba por salir cuando volteo nuevamente- Mello…- el chico la miro, ella sonrío y de pronto con mucha fuerza sonó bruscamente las cuerdas de la guitarra, lo que hizo que ella saliera corriendo y Mello se levantara para perseguirla

-¡Mello! –Se detuvo al escuchar a su amigo- antes de que se maten, deberías dejar de mirarla, el hecho de que su pijama sea muy pequeña no deja mucho a la imaginación –el comentario de Matt hizo que su amigo se pusiera rojo y saliera del cuarto dando un portazo

-¡Idiota Matt!

Matt solo río, hasta que se dio cuenta de que cierto compañero estaba sentado viendo la puerta –Siento si te despertamos Near, ¿estas despierto desde hace mucho? –el negó- vuelve a dormir Mello no regresara en un par de horas

Near volvió a dormir y Matt volvió a jugar con su consola que había dejado pausada por la interrupción.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

_**Fue él**_

* * *

**Matt POV**

Esta mañana al despertar, me desconcertó despertar en otro lugar diferente a mi habitación con Mello en el orfanato, me levante con pereza y fui a darme una ducha.

Después de un rato fui a la sala pero me encontré con las chicas que ya estaban despiertas.

-¡Hola Matt! –me recibieron muy animadas

-Hola chicas, ¿saben donde esta Mello?, no lo he visto cuando desperté

-Salio con Watari, quería comprar mas chocolates para su reserva –dijo Linda que estaba sentada dibujando

-Si se fueron hace un rato, pero no creo que regresen vivos –bromeo Candy

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto extrañado

-Near fue con ellos, tenia ganas de comprar unos bloques nuevos –dijo Clara pero se levanto para abrir la puerta- ¡Melody! ¡¿Cuándo saliste?!

Todos miraron hacia ella y el único que no se sorprendió fue Matt

-No te preocupes Clarita no me paso nada

-Veo que las costumbres no se van ¿eh? –le dice a Melody cuando se sienta a su lado

-Por su puesto que no, además tenia que aprovechar que salio Watari y no me regañen después

Pero detuvieron su platica al oír que tocaban de nuevo la puerta, y vieron entrar a Watari y a Mello que venia peleando con Near, todos rodaron los ojos pero vieron divertidos la escena.

Después de un rato y después de salvar a Near de las múltiples amenazas del rubio se sentaron a desayunar, pero fue un caos a pesar de que Watari se había encargado de traer suficiente de toda la comida que preferían los niños, Mello había discutido mucho con Candy y Melody por que una no dejaba de molestarlo y la otra trataba de quitarle su chocolate, Matt, Linda y Clara se dieron por vencidos y prefirieron solo mirar la disputa y Near parecía absorto y apenas y había probado bocado.

**Mello POV **

Este día ha sido de lo mas estresante, yo le había pedido a Watari que me llevara a comprar mas chocolates y el amablemente lo hizo, pero de la nada apareció la bola de algodón pidiendo cosas también, así que termino por venir con nosotros.

Tardamos ¡horas!, ¡horas!, y todo por que al mocoso se le ocurrió querer bloques de color blanco y gris que no tenían tantos en la tienda como él quería. Al final termine por desesperarme y empezamos a pelear, ¡odio que siempre quiera hacer lo que él quiere!

Después de mucho tiempo llegamos de nuevo al hotel, pensé que tendría mas tranquilidad, ¡pero no!, en el desayuno las chicas no dejaron de molestar y comencé a gritarles, ¡nadie se mete con mis chocolates!, al final gracias a que L llamo dejamos de pelear y le dijimos nuestras conclusiones, él se quedo satisfecho pero aun tenemos trabajo que hacer.

* * *

**Linda POV **

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tenemos que venir a la morgue?, Tengo que decir que no soy para nada aficionada de la sangre, ¡mucho menos de cadáveres!, llegamos desde hace un rato y debido a mi problema me ha tocado venir con Matt a revisar el circuito de cámaras

-Haz encontrado la falla

-Si, por lo visto utilizaron un programa para borrar todo lo que se había grabado durante ese día

-¿Y no puedes recuperarlo?

-No por desgracia creo que nos quedaremos sin esto, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa

-¿Qué pasa? –digo curiosa al ver a Matt viendo una pantalla, ambos se miraron y salieron corriendo de la sala

**Melody POV**

Desde que llegamos a la morgue tuvimos que decidir como haríamos para encontrar todo lo que necesitamos, Matt y Linda se encargaron de ir a revisar las cámaras, mientras que las chicas fueron a entrevistar a una parte de los trabajadores de la morgue y en estos momentos hacíamos lo mismo Mello, Near y yo.

Debo decir que esto se estaba poniendo muy tenso, un policía nos había estado siguiendo desde que llegamos, cuando nos vio había dicho "¿Y se supone que unos niños van a resolver nuestro trabajo? Por favor no me hagan reír ", cosa que obviamente no nos gusto pero aun así seguimos entrevistando gente, y nadie tenia ni idea de cómo había sucedido, solo teníamos la declaración del guardia que se encontraba en la sala de monitores y que fue agredido por el ladrón de los cuerpos

-¡Pero que inútiles son estas personas! –reclamaba Mello que estaba muy enojado por no encontrar nada

-Y enojándote no vamos a ganar nada Mello –Near que había estado callado le molestaba la actitud del rubio

-¡Tú cállate bola de algodón!

- Ambos cállense tenemos mucho trabajo, y no tenemos idea de quien fue el culpable, ¿Qué piensas tu Near?

El chico empezó a enrollar un mechón- Dudo mucho que sea uno de los trabajadores que se encuentren en este momento

-Pero es obvio que fue alguien que trabaja aquí ¿no? –pregunto Mello

-Si pero, ¿hay alguna persona que no haya venido a trabajar en días o haya renunciado hace poco? –pregunto al encargado que se encontraba ahí

-Hay un chico, Roger que dejo de trabajar el día que trajeron los cuerpos que buscan

-Ahí tienen a su culpable

-Pero no tenemos con que probarlo

-Es obvio que unos niñatos tontos no pueden hacer el trabajo de un policía –oímos decir al policía del cual nos habíamos olvidado que estaba con nosotros

-¡Mira idiota ya me estas cansando! –rugió Mello- nosotros estamos haciendo mejor trabajo de lo que ustedes han hecho en días –se había acercado hasta quedar frente a frente con el policía

-Tranquilo Mello ya déjalo así –dije tratando de calmarlo

-Si rubiecita hazle caso a tu amiguita y sigan _"trabajando"_

Pero eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Mello tenia poca paciencia a las personas y una de las cosas que mas le molestaban era que lo confundieran con una niña además de que no le agradaba nada ese tipo, provoco que se le fuera encima y empezaran a pelear. Me sorprendí mucho al ver que el policía le costaba mucho quitarse a Mello de encima y trate de decirle que se calmara pero no parecía escuchar, me acerque a ellos y con cuidado trataba de quitar a Mello de encima del hombre pero no lo lograba hasta que sentí como alguien llegaba a ayudarme y de pronto vi como Matt lo retenía con mucha fuerza

Tardamos un rato en calmarlo y en que el policía dejara de sangrar, amenazo a Mello con meterlo a la cárcel por golpear a la autoridad, pero logramos convencerlo de lo contrario, bueno Near lo hizo, a veces agradezco que ese chico sea tan listo.

-Es mejor terminar esto pronto, Matt hay algo en las cámaras

-No, fue muy listo y ya han revisado las cintas de los lugares cercanos, no hay nada

Todos estábamos frustrados y se nos acababan las ideas

-Tiene que haber algo con lo que podamos sabes a donde fue

Nos quedábamos sin opciones para nuestro culpable, enumeramos uno a uno los lugares que tenían cámaras "Piensa, piensa"

-¡El cajero! –todos me miraron

-¿Cajero, cual cajero?

-El que esta en la esquina de la calle de enfrente –teníamos que apresurarnos en obtener esos videos ahí tenia que estar la clave pero antes de siquiera movernos llego corriendo el policía de nuevo

-Encontraron un vehiculo en una parte alejada de Winchester

* * *

**Matt POV**

A pesar de la pelea con Mello el oficial y Watari nos llevaron hasta donde encontraron el auto. Me esperaba muchas cosas pero ver un auto calcinado, no lo esperaba sinceramente, este chico fue un cobarde pero al parecer el fue uno mas de las victimas de ese hombre, resulto ser su amigo pero así como el hombre que había asesinado a su hijo este tenia también serios problemas que lo llevaron a ayudar a su amigo a desaparecer todo rastro de ellos.

-Me siento orgulloso de ustedes chicos, hicieron un gran trabajo espero sigan así no me decepcionen –había pasado ya un día del encuentro de los cuerpos y no fue difícil identificarlos después de eso el papeleo y los tramites no tardaron tanto, y ahora estamos aquí en el hotel escuchando a L

-Me parece que se merecen un día de descanso así que lo que resta del día se quedaran el departamento y mañana temprano regresan al orfanato

* * *

**Mello POV**

Al fin podemos descansar aunque estos días han sido muy divertidos, hemos resuelto un caso y L esta orgulloso de nosotros, estoy de lo mas aburrido Candy y Clara ven un programa de cocina en la TV, Linda esta dibujando, la bola de algodón esta sentado en el suelo jugando con robots y yo solo como chocolate, ¡rayos! Por que Matt tuvo que irse además tampoco esta la princesita y no tengo ganas de molestar a alguien

Veo como por fin vuelve Matt y con él viene Melody

-¿A dónde rayos te haz ido Matt?

-He ido a acompañar a Melody a conseguir algo

Melody se acerco a la mesita que estaba enfrente de los sillones y todos miraron curiosos la bolsa que traía menos Near

-Vengan a jugar con nosotros –dice Melody al ver a sus compañeros

-¿Que traes ahí? –dijo Linda

-Matt y yo hemos traído un Monopoly –todos los miraron raro

-Anden vamos a jugar –dice Matt apoyando a su amiga- dudo que tengan algo mejor que hacer

Las chicas fueron las primeras en acercarse

-¿De donde lo sacaron? –pregunte Mello mirándolos a ambos inquisitivamente, Matt levanto los brazos y Melody sonrío traviesa

-Eso que importa –dijo la chica

No muy convencido se acerco a jugar pero el único que seguía faltando era Near

-Near ven a jugar con nosotros –le dijo Linda

-No gracias no me interesan esos juegos

Esa bola de algodón si que era estresante, lo trajeron casi a la fuerza y al principio se notó que los que sabían jugar mas eran Matt, Candy y Clara estaban por dejarnos sin dinero, aun así Melody y Near se tomaron el juego enserio y todo se puso al revés, me divertí mucho a pesar que no me gusto al principio y a pesar de que me enojo que Melody ganara, me sentí feliz como hace mucho no me sentía.

* * *

**Aprovechando que hoy en mi cumple tuve tiempo les dejo este capítulo espero les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima bye bye **


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

_**"Feria"**_

* * *

**Melody POV**

Llevo aquí más de una semana aquí, ya he resuelto un caso en equipo y hasta soy conocida ya, todo gracias a que a L se le ocurrió ponerme en el segundo lugar de la escala junto con Mello, y como nos lo esperábamos se enojo demasiado, creo que aun lo está pero suele ocultarlo, además de que tuve una extraña platica con L y sigo sin saber exactamente qué es lo que quiso que yo le dijera

_El día que regresamos de nuevo al orfanato fui llamada a la oficina de Roger después de clases, me pareció algo raro ya que estaba segura de no haber hecho algo malo, y cuando llegue me encontraba sentada en el escritorio mirando la pantalla de la computadora que se había encendido _

_-Que bien que hayas venido Melody –escuche la voz distorsionada de L _

_-Ya decía yo que no me había metido en algún lío como para estar aquí –dije más tranquila- pero que tú estés hablándome debe ser para algo importante _

_-Claro que si, quería preguntarte, ¿Qué te ha parecido el reto que les puse? _

_-¿Quieres que te diga cuál es mi opinión de nuestro trabajo? _

_-Si, eres "nueva" y me gustaría saber cómo se han portado los chicos contigo, ¿crees que han hecho un buen trabajo? _

_-Son muy buenos cada uno, todos diferentes claro pero creo que han hecho un buen trabajo juntos _

_-Dime la impresión que tienes de cada uno_

_-¿Por qué te interesa? –esto me parecía de lo más raro, ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar a unos chicos que apenas y conozco?_

_-Simple curiosidad _

_-Bueno, se que Clara y Candy son muy buenas trabajando juntas y recolectan muy buena información, aunque Candy suele pelear con Mello pero en el fondo creo que ellos se llevarían bastante bien igual con Linda sino pasaran tanto tiempo peleando por la discusiones que tiene con Near, Matt sabe mucho de tecnología _

_-Es un genio –me interrumpió- prosigue _

_-Además de que sabe calmar a su amigo, bueno creo que eso es con todos, es maduro e inmaduro dependiendo de la situación _

_-Por algo es el mayor de ustedes, es parecida su madurez con la tuya, solo que tú la tienes demasiado elevada –no supe si eso fue una broma o fue enserio _

_-Mello y Near ambos son unos genios para lo que hacen solo que son polos opuestos y Mello tiene muchos complejos y dificulta mucho las cosas, pero si no te fijas mucho en los defectos creo que él es una persona excelente _

_-Por algo ambos están en donde están, Melody en especial me gustaría saber qué piensas de Near _

_Tarde mucho en encontrar las palabras para responder a eso –Creo que es interesante  
-¿Solo eso? –me pregunto extrañado _

_-Bueno lo que él me provoca es una gran curiosidad en su persona, siempre que lo veo pienso en cuantas cosas puede esconder una persona tan callada como él _

_-¿A qué te refieres? _

_-Se que el esconde muchas cosas, su actitud lo dice, vive en su mundo aunque inconscientemente está pendiente de su alrededor aunque no lo parezca, a fin de cuentas misterioso_

_-Increíble –eso me descoloco un poco ¿a qué se refería? _

_-¿Qué… -pero L me interrumpió _

_-Gracias por tu tiempo Melody, salúdame a los chicos –dijo rápido y corto la llamada_

_-Okey… -me quede confundida- adiós L _

* * *

**Matt POV**

Estos días han sido muy movidos, los profesores no están haciendo la vida imposible con tantas tareas y más para los chicos y para mí, que aunque nos ausentamos pocos días pareciera que hubiera sido una eternidad, y ahora estamos enterrados en deberes

Estaba en clase pero no ponía demasiada atención al profesor estaba más centrado en matar al jefe final de mi videojuego, creo que no era el único que parecía aburrido con la clase, la mayoría no hacía nada más que estar en otro mundo, no sé porque pero me quede mirando a Melody un rato y hoy parecía más extraña de lo normal, era raro ya que aun no la conocía del todo pero estaba seguro que algo le pasaba, se que ella es una buena chica y por eso me preocupa que este mirando al vacio y estuviera tan ausente hoy.

Linda POV

-"Esto sí que es deprimente, no me está escuchando" Melody ¿estas ahí? –Le pasaba una mano frente a sus ojos y no reaccionaba- tienes que comer algo –seguía sin reaccionar

Estábamos en el comedor sentadas y no había probado bocado alguno, me estaba empezando a preocupar que no quisiera hablarme y no lograba traerla de vuelta a la realidad, vi que Matt y Mello entraban, ellos eran mi último recurso

-¡Chicos! –fui corriendo hasta ellos y me miraron raro

-¿Qué pasa Linda?

-Por favor ayúdenme con Melody está muy rara hoy, le hablo y no me responde parece ausente

Fueron conmigo hasta donde estaba sentada y Melody seguía en el mismo estado

-Mel ¿estas bien? –le pregunto Matt moviéndola un poco pero no reacciono

-Ya lo había intentado pero no funciono

Mello se acerco a ella y con su mano jalo el cabello de Melody algo fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para lastimarla – ¡Mocosa despierta! –de pronto ella volteo algo confundida a nosotros

-¿Pasa algo? –dijo como si nada

-Te has quedado ida y no has querido comer –dijo Matt ya más tranquilo

-Ah… -volteo a ver su comida y tomo de golpe el jugo que tenia- no tengo hambre, nos vemos luego necesito estar sola –se levantó y desapareció dejándonos preocupados

* * *

**Near POV**

Estaba en la sala de estar formando una pirámide con cartas y vi como Melody entraba iba a un rincón, se sentaba y se ponía a escuchar música mientras se abrazaba a ella misma, me pareció extraña su actitud pero preferí no decir nada y seguir con lo mío.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo paso desde que ella estaba en ese estado pero ya casi se iba a terminar la hora de la cena y no parecía moverse, recogí mis cosas y me acerque a ella, toque su hombro pero no me volteo a ver, su cabeza se cayó a un lado y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-"Esta dormida" Oye –digo moviéndola- Melody despierta –empezó a abrir los ojos

-¿Qué pasa Near?

-Te quedaste dormida, falta poco para que acabe la hora de la cena –ella me miro y asintió, se levanto de su lugar, se tambaleo y tuvo que sostenerse de mi

-Lo siento –se suelta de mi- es mejor que vayamos a cenar

Acostumbraba ir a comer casi cuando estaba vacío el comedor, tome mi cena y me senté en una mesa sola y alejada, hasta que ella llego y se sentó frente a mi

-¿Te molesta? –negué

-Pareces enferma

-Solo no comí bien, después de que cene estaré bien –nos dedicamos a cenar en silencio pero estaba algo curioso por su extraña actitud

-Deberías ir a la enfermería te ves un poco pálida

-No creo que sea necesario solo debo descansar es todo

Terminamos la cena y fuimos a nuestros cuartos pero la curiosidad era mucha, "¿Qué le pasa hoy?", antes de que pudiera decir algo ella me interrumpió

-Gracias por preocuparte Near

-No me preocupe –ella solo rodo los ojos e iba a irme pero no quería quedarme con la duda- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? –ella solo miro al piso y empezaron a caer lagrimas de sus ojos

-Lo siento –se empezó a limpiar las lagrimas pero no lo conseguía, yo no sabía qué hacer así que solo me quede inmóvil y no dije nada- Lo siento, hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres –dice mirándome con los ojos hinchados- Buenas noches Near –se despidió y se metió en su cuarto

-Buenas noches Melody… -dije aun sabiendo que no me escucharía

* * *

**Melody POV**

-Ahora mismo me dirás que te pasa mocosa –me lleve un gran susto al escuchar la voz de Mello al entrar en mi cuarto

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dije tratando de no mirarlo, el estaba en mi cama y me miraba serio

-Ven siéntate aquí

-No, ¿primero quiero que me respondas que haces aquí?

-Los chicos están preocupados por ti –se levanto y venia hacia mi

-No tienen de que preocuparse, estoy bien, eso no explica que haces aquí –se acerco demasiado y me tenia atrapada contra la puerta y trataba de no mirarlo

-Tú me preocupas –él me miro directamente y quito los rastros de algunas lagrimas que aun quedaban en mis mejillas- ¿Qué es tan fuerte que te puede hacer llorar princesita? –a pesar que su tono era serio eso me hizo sonreír y tener ganas de golpearlo por llamarme princesita

-Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres –dije sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en la garganta- y recordé que el último momento feliz que tuve con mis padres fue cuando fuimos a una feria –no pude aguantar más, necesitaba desahogarme y empecé a llorar, lo abrace y a pesar de que él parecía incomodo al principio me abrazó, tratando de consolarme.

Pasó un largo tiempo hasta que pude calmarme, el no hizo preguntas al respecto solo me dijo

-Sabes, no creo que ellos les gustase verte llorar, además creo que puedo hacer algo para animarte –lo mire extrañada y el sonrió divertido- Tú y yo vamos a salir un rato a pasear fuera de aquí –toma mi mano y me lleva fuera de mi cuarto hasta los jardines, cuidando que nadie nos viera

-¿A dónde vamos Mello?

-Te llevare a una feria pero solo con la condición que no le cuentes a nadie que te lleve ahí, ¿está bien?

-Está bien –dije sonriendo

* * *

**Near POV**

Melody, una chica aun mas anormal que todas las que hay en este lugar, tal vez ella no se da cuenta pero a partir de su llegada muchas cosas han cambiado, no he podido definir como es ella en realidad, un momento puede ser alegre y divertirse con los demás, quedarse quieta y callada por horas, mostrar irritación y molestia a cualquiera que se le acerca tratando de conocerla y después romperse por el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres, nada de esto es parecido en ninguna forma, ella no es ninguna de esas facetas, es diferente, pero que es lo que ha atraído hasta a el insoportable de Mello, ¿Quién eres Melody?, se que escondes algo, por eso no te muestras tal y como eres, pero no tengo de que preocuparme tengo aun mucho tiempo para descubrirlo…


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

_**Halloween**_

* * *

**Melody POV**

Vivir en aquí en el orfanato no es tan malo, me acostumbre pronto a las cosas por aquí gracias al trabajo que tuve con los chicos y después del día en que Mello y yo salimos a escondidas del orfanato las cosas fueron mejor, ahora Linda se ha vuelto mi mejor amiga y llevo una vida pacifica pero siento que aun me falta algo y no se que es.

Estábamos en la clase de matemáticas avanzada, y en esos momentos nos sentimos salvados por la interrupción de Roger

-Hola chicos, solo venia rápidamente a avisarles que en dos días será Halloween y como ya saben "festejaremos" con dulces y algunas actividades –nos miro a todos- ah pero la única condición es que todos usen un disfraz ese día, sin mas los dejo seguir la clase

Obvio esa noticia nos alegro un poco a todos, pero había mucha mas emoción sobre los disfraces que usaríamos

* * *

**Matt POV**

En estos momentos Wammy's House esta demasiado entusiasmado y vuelto loco, ¡como se le ocurre a Roger pedir disfraces!, es algo que nunca se había hecho y creo que esto emociona de más a todos menos a mi amigo Mello. Estábamos sentados en la sala de estar sin nada que hacer hasta que llegaron las chicas provocando un gran escándalo.

-Mocosas háganme el favor de callarse –dijo molesto mi amigo tapándose los oídos

-Eres un odioso Mello –le reclamo Candy

-¿Matt ya sabes cual será tu disfraz? –me preguntan Clara y Linda al mismo tiempo

-Em… aun no lo se –la verdad es que ni siquiera lo había pensado, tendré que buscar algo sencillo

-¿Y tu Mello, ya sabes de que te disfrazarás? –le pregunta Melody, desde hace un tiempo ellos parecían llevarse mejor, seguían peleando por algunas cosas pero era mas por diversión que por algo mas

-Esas son solo tonterías, no pienso hacerle caso a Roger

-Pero que poco espíritu festivo tienes

-Mello creo que deberíamos hacerle caso a las chicas, aunque sea por un día no nos vendría nada mal divertirnos –mi amigo me miro y sonrió, ya conocía esa mirada, creo que haremos algo muy divertido para Halloween

-Claro Matt, al fin y al cabo es Halloween, dulces y disfraces que mas puedo pedir –eso hizo sonreír a las chicas pero para mi estaba claro que Mello estaba tramando algo

* * *

**Linda POV**

No puedo creer que hoy es Halloween, estos dos días han sido caóticos y todo el orfanato fue decorado para la ocasión y todos estaban muy emocionados, hasta las clases fueron muy ligeras y en algunas de ellas algunos profesores se vistieron de algún personaje terrorífico, este día iba muy bien. Pero había algo muy importante que sino fuera por Melody estaríamos arruinadas.

Sigo sin descubrir como rayos mi amiga hace para obtener las cosas que quiere pero nos consiguió los disfraces para esta noche y ¡están geniales!, Candy se encargara de arreglarnos a mi y a Clara, según Melody su disfraz solo lo puede hacer ella y aquí estamos terminando los detalles de nuestros disfraces y oyendo gritos por doquier, no dudo que vaya haber muchos sustos hoy

* * *

**Mello POV**

Siempre pienso que Halloween es una de las épocas mas geniales que pueden existir, regalan muchos dulces, aunque a mi solo me encanten los chocolates, pienso que no ha sido una completa tontería esto de los disfraces hasta resulta muy divertido pero hasta este momento no ha habido nada fuera de lo común, todos entraban al comedor que estaba arreglado con cosas temáticas, sus disfraces no era muy llamativos y muchos muy repetitivos. Claro que ni Matt ni yo pusimos mucho empeño a nuestros disfraces, mi amigo estaba vestido como Freddy Kruger y yo, bueno yo solo me he vestido como el asesino de Scream.

-Me pregunto donde estarán las chicas –decía mi amigo mirando hacia todos lados

-No lo se Matt, seguro aun están arreglándose –ambos mirábamos la entrada hasta que minutos después quedamos sorprendidos,

-¡De donde han sacado esos disfraces!

-Creo que Melody los ha conseguido –dice Matt a mi lado igual de sorprendido que yo

* * *

**Matt POV**

Vamos por partes, primero: Wow, las chicas se ven impresionantes, segundo: sabemos que somos adolescentes y son nuestras amigas, pero tanto Mello como yo estamos de acuerdo en que hoy se ven demasiado lindas, aunque sea Halloween, y tercero: pienso que adolescentes, dulces y Halloween no hacen muy buena combinación

Había que admirar el gran empeño que habían hecho las chicas, sus disfraces iban así:

Candy iba disfrazada de bruja, Clara de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, Linda era una vampira y Melody era una gran representación de una Catrina y se veían todas geniales.

-Entonces crees que hice un buen trabajo –me preguntaba Melody

-No se de donde los haz sacado, pero valió la pena que te escaparas

-No lo hubiera hecho sin ti

Estuvimos hablando muy animadamente después de decirles a todas lo bien que se veían y no faltaron para nada las bromas de Mello como cuando vio a Candy y le pregunto que porque no se había vestido y ella lo golpeo, entonces el le respondió que su disfraz no valía por que era demasiado parecido a ella, y gracias a esa pelea estuvimos riendo mucho.

-Y entonces, ¿Cuándo hablaras con Melody? –me había alejado de las chicas para hablar con Mello

-¿Hablar sobre que?

Rodé los ojos-Sobre lo linda que se ve hoy –eso hizo que mi amigo escupiera el refresco que estaba tomando

-¡A mi no me gusta Melody! Eres un tonto Matt –yo solo empecé a reír mientras veía lo rojo que estaba mi amigo

-Si claro

-Mejor para de reír, que aquí el que debería de hablar con alguien seria otro –eso me hizo parar de reír- o me irás a negar que a ti te gusta Clara

-¡A mi no me gusta Clara! -¡rayos! Tenia que reconocer que si me sentía atraído de alguna forma por ella pero nunca lo aceptaría enfrente de Mello, solo me molestaría, después de todo ella y yo somos buenos amigos

-No quieras negármelo Matt, no soy ningún tonto como para no darme cuenta de las cosas, aunque te recomiendo que te apures o puedes llegar a perderla

-Ella es solo mi amiga Mello, nada más

-Porque tú quieres, anda vamos dentro

* * *

**Melody POV**

Siempre me ha gustado cada que llega Halloween, pero solo por los dulces y un poco por los disfraces, yo no quería llamar la atención pero me ha resultado todo lo contrario, todos me han felicitado por mi disfraz, hasta Roger, así que no me queda más que solo sentirme feliz por que mi idea ha sido un éxito.

Con un poco de suerte he logrado escaparme del comedor y he venido a los jardines, casi nadie estaba por aquí y eso me serviría para despejarme, llegue a un árbol y me recosté en el, no era muy cómodo traer un vestido en este momento, empezaba a hacer frío pero ese no era el problema sino que no podía sentarme a gusto

Después de un rato de estar sentada oí unos ruidos extraños y me levante a investigar pero me tropecé con algo, me di un susto tremendo al ver un fantasma, pero después de verlo bien comencé a reírme a carcajadas y el supuesto "fantasma" se mostró realmente

-¿Te lastimaste? –me pregunta Near

-No, pero que rayos haces con eso Near –el disfraz de Near era solo una sábana blanca y dos hoyos en los ojos

-Los disfraces no me gustan –fue lo único que dijo y se sentó bien en el pasto frente a mí

-Ya veo, pero bueno perdona que me haya reído la verdad me ha gustado mucho tu disfraz, no me lo esperaba –el solo asintió- y que haces aquí afuera tu solo

-Creo que lo mismo que tu –yo solo reí- ¿catrina?

-Si… -dije algo apenada era un disfraz muy extraño para alguien como yo- hace mucho que no hablábamos

-Si eso es cierto –como había estado metida en mi mundo no había puesto atención a muchas cosas a mi alrededor y una de ellas era el chico frente a mi

-¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? –solté de pronto

-Para nada –contesto muy tranquilo- creo que es irracional temerle a algo como eso, ¿tú le tienes miedo?

-No le tengo miedo a la oscuridad sino a perderme en ella y no hallar la salida –el me miro atento cuando dije eso

Platicamos durante un buen tiempo hasta que Linda nos encontró y nos obligo a ir dentro a cenar

-Sigo sin saber por que rayos Linda siempre esta ahí con el –reclamaba Mello

-Ni nosotras –decía resignadas Candy y Clara

-Linda es inteligente ella sabe lo que hace –dice Matt tratando de animarnos

Y es que como siempre Near se sentaba solo en una mesa pero Linda amablemente le hacia compañía y trataba de hacerle platica aunque la mayoría de las cosas las hablara ella

-Voy por ella –dije sabiendo que Near no estaba muy a gusto el día de hoy

Termine por inventarle algo a Linda y ella se despidió de Near y volvimos con los demás.

-¡Estos dulces son lo máximo! –gritábamos Matt, Mello y yo

Hace una hora nos habíamos escapado del orfanato sin ser vistos, corríamos de casa en casa buscando mas dulces, habíamos recibido unos pocos festejando pero buscarlos por nuestra cuenta era mejor

Era demasiada mi emoción que por accidente tropecé con un hombre encapuchado

-Lo siento

-No hay problema, ten cuidado pequeña –puso un dulce en mi bolsa y se fue

-"Que hombre tan más raro" –no había podido ver su cara, me apresure a alcanzar a los chicos, teníamos que volver antes de que se dieran cuenta

Hoy por ser Halloween Roger había dado permiso de dormir tarde, y las chicas y yo no teníamos que hacer así que Matt y Mello nos propusieron una _Noche de historias de Terror _para asustarnos un poco antes de ir a dormir, convencimos a Roger de que nos dejara dormir en la sala de estar, todos fuimos por mantas y almohadas para dormir, pero yo además fui al cuarto de Near a invitarlo, el me rechazó pero volví a insistir y esta vez dijo que si

Todos habíamos tenido que contar una historia y ahora tocaba turno a Matt

-Anda Matt te toca a ti

-Lo que el publico pida –tomo una lámpara y se la puso frente a su cara que resaltaba en la oscuridad del cuarto- vamos a ver que tan valientes son

Las chicas estaban abrazadas entre ellas y daban risa mientras que los demás permanecíamos normales

_¿Crees en los ángeles? sí… estos seres alados que vienen del cielo… emm, en fin, ¿crees en los ángeles guardianes?_

_Has oído hablar de ellos, ¿cierto? dicen que todos tenemos uno, siempre está a nuestro cuidado en los peores casos…. ¿de verdad crees que es así? jajaja no, no lo son, no son ángeles, ni siquiera son buenos ¿sabes?_

_Pero vaya que siempre están, siempre, tú no los verás, no porque sean invisibles, ellos… simplemente saben que los ignoraras, porque al final, tú no quieres verlos, ¿cierto? No, no quieres, no te gustaría._

_Ahora estás oyendo esto, mientras el está detrás tuyo, observándote, cuidando su fuente de alimento, con sus ojos rojos… vaya odiosos que son. Ja! pero allí están, si, cuando tú no te das cuenta, cada vez que vas a dormir y miras hacia el techo de tu habitación, no dejes de mirar hacia allí, quizá está al lado tuyo._

_O cuando duermes, ¿a que no te imaginas? te ve de frente, de hecho, eso le gusta._

_Cuando estás en la ducha y el jabón entra escurridizamente a tus ojos, está al frente tuyo. Que tal cuando entras a una habitación oscura, tus ojos aún no pueden ver nada, el está frente tuyo, pero tú no quieres que sea así, él lo sabe, así que no importa. A él no le gusta que sepas que existe ¿sabes?_

_Quizá tú crees que no le conoces, pero si que sabes quien fue, tú claramente te acuerdas de eso cuando vivía._

_De hecho ahora está detrás tuyo, si, pero no le mires…se puede molestar_

-¡Buuuuuuuuuu! –Grito Mello haciendo saltar a las chicas y que gritaran muertas del miedo, mientras que Matt y yo moríamos de risa y Near solo negaba al ver la actitud de mis amigas

-Como pudieron caer en una broma tan tonta –lo oí decir a mi lado

-A eso se le llama miedo Near –dije bromeando con él- ¿acaso no tiene ninguno señor?

-Ninguno

-Pues deberías tenerlo –dije y el solo me miraba analizándome y yo sonreí y seguí escuchando las risas y regaños de los demás

* * *

**Near POV**

Desperté en la madrugada y vi que todos estaban dormidos pero un lugar estaba vacío, Melody

No podía dormir así que salí a dar una vuelta, los pasillos estaban casi en completa oscuridad de no ser por la escasa luz que se colaba por las ventanas, pero había un sonido que no pasaba desapercibido entre el silencio, camine hasta encontrar el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, el salón de música

Y ahí estaba ella sentada en el piano tocando una pieza muy melancólica, tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba absorta del mundo, por que no se dio cuenta cuando entre y la miraba atentamente. Al final de la canción y gracias a la poca luz que había pude ver como unas cuantas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos

-No sabia que tocaras el piano -dije sobresaltándola

-No sabia que estuvieras aquí -dice limpiándose las lagrimas- y nadie lo sabe -se hace a un lado en el banquillo y con la mirada me invita a sentarme

-No podías dormir -ella negó con la cabeza y nos sumimos en el silencio

-¿Near alguna vez haz tenido un amigo? -dijo susurrando después de un rato, apenas y alcance a escucharla

-No -ella me miro con sus ojos rojos e hinchados aun- no me interesa tenerlos

-Yo seré tu amiga -afirmo muy segura- no se como lo lograre pero algún día seré tu amiga

-Ya lo veremos...

* * *

**Y bien aqui esta otro capitulo, espero les guste y la cancion que tocaba Melody es** _La tumba __de las luciérnagas_

**Por ahora esto se pone aún más extraño pero todo tiene su por que**

**Gracias por sus reviews, me dan animos para seguir escribiendo, Nos vemos en la proxima :) **


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

_**Descanso**_

* * *

**Linda POV**

Hasta las mentes más brillantes necesitan un descanso ¿no?, eso fue lo que nos dio a entender Roger, cuando nos trajo a este lugar, no creo que haya podido tener una mejor idea que esta después de todo

**Mello POV**

El problema no es el lugar donde nos ha traído Roger, el problema es ¡por que rayos nos ha traído aquí si sabe que no es lo mejor!, ha pasado casi tres semanas desde que nos enteramos de esos horribles asesinatos en Halloween, nos encargamos del caso nuevamente como equipo, pero fue muy difícil ver a todos aquellos niños menores que nosotros ser utilizados de esa manera tan cruel, espero esto en verdad nos despeje sino será una completa pérdida de tiempo

**Matt POV**

Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que hemos estado agotados por semanas y esta salida de campo nos puede ayudar, pero aun seguimos curiosos del por qué de donde saco esa idea, nunca nos había propuesto algo así, pero sospecho que no fue por idea propia, alguien tuvo que pensarlo y decírselo

**Melody POV**

No hay mejor lugar para despejarse que salir de los muros de Wammy's House, aunque no pensé que Roger iría a hacer algo como esto, mas cuando ya está llegando el invierno y el frio comienza a ser fuerte, aun así todos estamos emocionados, después de todo nuestro equipo se merece un gran descanso y sacarnos esas ideas locas de nuestra mente

**Mello POV**

Nunca en mi vida había ido a un campamento, y aunque tan solo eran unos días, apenas siendo el primero, ya estaba muy avanzado y después de la comida los juegos empezaron, no creí que fuera a divertirme tanto, ¡pero qué va!, somos aun unos adolescentes, nos gusta divertirnos, jugamos partidos de soccer, competencias de carreras, de parejas, de resistencia, en fin un montón de cosas más, y ahora nos tocaba preparar las tiendas de acampar antes de cenar, pero no tenía ni idea de cuán difícil seria

* * *

**Melody POV**

-¡Al demonio con estas cosas!, son imposibles de armar –ahí estaban otra vez los constantes quejidos de Mello, ya llevábamos casi una hora tratando de armar las tiendas y aun tenemos problemas técnicos

-Deberíamos hacer algo para calmar a Mello, se ve muy enojado –oigo decir a Clara que junto con Candy arman su tienda

-Créeme Clarita no hay forma de calmarlo, déjaselo a Matt el sabrá como hacerlo, después de todo, él siempre ha sabido controlar su odioso carácter –nos dice Candy mientras sigue en su tarea

-No sabía que fuera tan difícil hacer esto –decía Linda mientras se sentaba, ambas estábamos cansadas pero aun no terminábamos

-No quisieron traer los manuales, así que no se quejen –digo un tanto frustrada, miro a mi alrededor y veo que todos nos encontramos en la misma situación, hasta que me topo con la única persona que no pierde el tiempo con nada de esto, me acerco a él y le digo- se que sabes cómo hacer esto, ayúdanos –toco su hombro y el voltea a verme

-No tengo, ningún motivo para perder mi tiempo en eso

-Near no estás ayudando en nada, anda ayúdame y prometo hacer tu tienda también –digo sentándome a su lado en el piso mirándolo suplicante

-Está bien –se pone de pie y empieza a caminar a donde esta Linda esperándome

-Pude traerlo –digo triunfante

-Gracias por ayudarnos Near –le dice sonriéndole

Él nos ignora pero empieza a decirnos paso a paso como armarla, tuvimos algunos problemas para hacerlo y él ni siquiera se intereso un poco en ayudarnos, después de haber terminado la nuestra ayudé a Near con la suya, fue un tanto difícil porque él no quería cooperar

Pero bueno no todo fue tan malo, ahora teníamos una fogata y asábamos malvaviscos, hacia un poco de frio y la mayoría estaba tiritando de frio y se abrazaban unos con otros

-Chicos no se ustedes pero aun no puedo quitar esas imágenes de mi mente –decía Clara un poco trastornada

-Creo nadie aun puede hacerlo –la apoya Matt, esto es raro pero ellos se habían empezado a comportar raro desde hace como una semana y nadie sabe porque, de llevarse muy bien ahora apenas y se dirigen la mirada, creemos que paso algo entre ellos pero ni Mello le ha podido sacar algo a Matt

-Tienen que dejar de pensar en eso, no por algo estamos aquí recuerdan –dijo Mello con mal humor

-Si creo que Mello tiene razón ya tenemos que superar eso o no podremos salir adelante –dice Candy, que también extrañamente durante el último caso se empezaban a llevar bastante bien

-Que les parece si jugamos a algo interesante –dice de pronto Linda tratando de relajar el ambiente tenso que se estaba formando

Sin nada mejor que hacer todos aceptamos, empezamos a jugar a peguntarnos casi cualquier cosa y me sorprendí por conocer más a mis amigos  
-Bueno me toca –dice Mello muy divertido

-Le toca a Linda responder –dice Matt muy animado era extraño verlo así, la única forma en que solías verlo de esa manera era cuando jugaba con su consola

-Cuéntanos Linda ¿De quién estas enamorada? –se burlaba Mello al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso Linda

-¡Yo no estoy enamorada de nadie Mello! –Todos la miramos sin creerlo- además eso ya lo sabes

-No sé de que hablas –se hace el desentendido pero no borraba su sonrisa

-Anda dinos –empezaron a presionar los chicos- vamos nadie lo va a saber

-Pero –Linda ya se había puesto de muchos colores pero principalmente estaba roja como un tomate

-¡Dinos!

-No le diremos a nadie, será nuestro secreto –seguía insistiendo Mello

-Está bien… Yo… yo estoy enamorada de Near –dijo por fin y todos nos quedamos en silencio, no por lo que había dicho sino por lo que estábamos viendo, mientras que mi amiga tenía una cara de tranquilidad enorme nosotros veíamos a Near que estaba detrás de ella y todos lo miramos asustados, obviamente Linda se dio cuenta de nuestras caras y volteo hacia atrás se puso tan pálida como todos y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo

Pasaron unos momentos más en los que unos veían a otros y solo vi como Near se daba media vuelta e iba camino contrario a donde nos debíamos de dirigir, después de eso preferimos mejor irnos a dormir

Aun después de que trate de dormir no pude, ni siquiera me preocupe en entrar a la tienda, Linda necesitaba estar sola y yo necesitaba hablar con Near, lo busque en su tienda pero él no estaba, entonces recordé que se había ido rumbo al bosque y parecía no haber regresado aun y decidí mejor ir en su búsqueda, tal vez pudo haberle pasado algo

Me adentre como pude en el pequeño bosque, solo llevaba una linterna conmigo pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos no lograba encontrarlo; no tengo idea de cuándo mas camine pero llegue a un lindo lago que estaba cerca, observe los alrededores hasta que lo vi sentado en el suelo recargado en un árbol, la poca luz que había de la luna hacia brillar su cabello y su ropa, se veía tan irreal pero desperté de mi sueño, tenía que llevarlo de vuelta

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo que eso ya los sabes

-Quiero estar solo

-En tu tienda estarías solo, no era necesario escapar

-No escapo solo fui a caminar

-Tu nunca caminas –me senté a un lado suyo- ¿estas bien?

-Si

-Near sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea verdad

-Ya lo habías dicho

-Pues espero que un día realmente me tomes la palabra, es mejor que volvamos

-Regresa tú

-No me iré sin ti

Era realmente difícil entender a Near, le gustaba mucho estar solo pero yo no quería darle el placer de tratarme como a los demás, desde hace tiempo que él esta aun más raro de lo normal y no se por qué, quiero ayudarlo pero él no me deja. Y ahora que lo pienso he tenido muchos problemas con él desde hace un buen tiempo gracias a los siempre inadecuados comentarios de Mello a Linda, mi amigo rubio se ha empeñado en molestar a Linda con Near demasiado y eso nos ha puesto de mal humor un poco, he tenido más peleas con Mello por que siempre me pongo del lado de Near, y también tengo problemas con Near porque según él no me ha pedido nunca que lo defienda

Sin mucho cuidado lo tome del brazo y lo hice caminar, teníamos que regresar ya, la noche se estaba volviendo fría y nosotros no teníamos los suéteres a la mano. Caminamos un largo rato pero no lográbamos llegar a ninguna parte

-Creo que estamos perdidos –dije un poco cansada de caminar

-Fuiste en la dirección equivocada –dice él tranquilo

-¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?!

-Porque estabas mas ocupada llevándome a la fuerza

-Eres un tonto Near –me tire en la tierra estaba cansada y tenia frio

-Quedémonos aquí será más fácil que nos encuentren

-No van a encontrarnos

-¿Por qué no?

-Tu no tienes compañero, y dudo que Linda se dé cuenta que yo no estoy –dije resignada a lo que él también lo hizo y se sentó a mi lado en el suelo

Estuvimos en esa posición por una hora, lo único que escuchábamos era el sonido de los arboles moviéndose por el poco viento que había, hasta que empezamos a escuchar ruidos extraños, eran como pasos

-¿Sera un animal? –pregunte un poco asustada

-Puede ser

-Y si nos ataca

-Tranquilízate esperemos a ver que es –al poco tiempo se dejaron de escuchar los pasos pero eso no me dejo nada tranquila, además de que brinque de susto cuando escuche a mi lado

-¿Creías que me había ido? –es voz era tan ronca y tenebrosa, volteé a mi lado y lo único que pude ver era un par de ojos, tan extraños, uno era rojo y otro era color violeta pero no pude ver su rostro, está cubierto de pies a cabeza vestido de negro, solo salte asustada abrazando a Near, que estaba sorprendido igual que yo, como pudimos, empezamos a correr sin rumbo

No paramos hasta llegar a lo que parecía un cuarto abandonado, entremos rápidamente y cerramos la puerta tras nosotros, había montones de cosas ahí dentro, amontonamos lo mas que pudimos en la puerta para que no pudiera ser abierta, estuvimos durante un buen rato viendo por las ventanas para asegurarnos que no nos hubiera seguido, teníamos suerte de estar seguros ahí

-¿Qué rayos era eso? –dije asustada aun

-No tengo la menor idea, posiblemente era un loco

-Near tu y yo sabemos que hoy en día encontrarse con un loco no puede ser bueno

-Pero ya lo perdimos, es mejor quedarnos aquí, mañana buscaremos el campamento

-¡El campamento! –iba a salir de ahí pero Near me detuvo

-Tranquilízate ellos estarán bien

No quería darle la razón pero ellos estarían más seguros que nosotros, era mejor así. Tuvimos que ponernos cómodos por que íbamos a dormir ahí, ambos estábamos cansados de correr y teníamos que dormir aunque sea un poco

Trate de dormir pero desperté al poco tiempo, Near estaba recargado en la pared frente a mí, por lo visto no podía dormir, parecía estar temblando, gatee hasta él y me puse a su lado, nunca lo había visto dormir, tengo que decir que se veía muy lindo durmiendo, tan tranquilo, pacifico, calmado, ¡rayos que estoy pensando!, bueno eso no importa, sin importarme mucho si se molestaba conmigo, lo abrace y note que estaba muy frio

-¿Qué haces? –lo oí decir

-Hace demasiado frio y tu estas temblando –dije acurrucándome más con él, se veía algo incomodo pero aun así seguí normal

-Melody…

-Calla y duérmete, no hago esto por molestarte solo no quiero que te enfermes está bien

Ambos nos miramos y simplemente volvimos a dormir

* * *

**Near POV**

Realmente me sentía extraño, estar aquí con ella no me hacia ningún bien, no dejaba pensar en las cosas que habían pasado en las últimas horas, había escuchado a Linda decir que estaba enamorada de mi , sabía que ella sentía algo extraño por mí, pero no que estaba enamorada, era raro que pensara de esa manera, ella era la única persona que en años había logrado ganarse por lo menos un poco de respeto de mi parte y ser considerada mi amiga, a pesar de que al principio era odiosa me fui acostumbrando a ella sin querer, ahora me siento confundido, pensé que la persona que vendría a buscarme para hablar era Linda pero me equivoque, quien me busco fue Melody

No quiero aceptarlo pero ella ser ha ganado, con sus extrañas formas de acercarse a mí, que yo pueda llamarla amiga, tengo un serio problema, siempre que veo a Melody siento que ella es Linda...

* * *

**2 días después… **

**Melody POV**

-_Entonces no le viste la cara _–ahora me encontraba en la oficina de Roger hablando con L sobre lo sucedido en la salida de campo- _estoy feliz que no les haya pasado nada pero tengan cuidado _

-Lo sé L, tendremos más cuidado, además no fue mi culpa, todo fue culpa de Near, yo solo quise asegurarme que estuviera bien

-_Que bueno que mencionas a Near, ¿Dónde estuvieron?, por lo que supe pasaron la noche juntos _

-Si tuvimos que refugiarnos en una pequeño cuarto que encontramos en la nada, hacia frio tuvimos que dormir abrazados –dije con vergüenza y pude imaginar que L estaba sonriendo- deja de sonreír –le amenace

-_No estoy sonriendo –_dice aunque no le creyera- _así que abrazados, Near odia el contacto físico _

-Si eso ya lo sé, pero no lo hice por molestar, además el estaba temblando y fue lo único que se me ocurrió

-_Él no se enojo _

-No lo sé, pero si ha estado muy callado estos días

-_¿Callado? _

-Bueno, más de lo normal

-_Te daré una tarea Melody y quiero que la hagas lo mejor que puedas _

-Estábien

-_Te encargaras de mantener a Linda a raya, a Mello y también a Near_

-¿A qué te refieres?

-_Solo encárgate que entre ellos no haya problemas, haz lo que tengas que hacer pero no dejes que lo que pase llegue a mayores –_no entendía a que se refería L pero tendría que estar al pendiente de esos tres

-¿Y por qué solo a ellos?

-_Creo que eso ya lo sabes_

-No, no lo se

-_Entonces descúbrelo…_

* * *

**L POV**

Tal vez estoy un poco paranoico y me estoy dejando llevar, pero ese _incidente _no parece nada normal, chicos en que rayos se han metido…

* * *

**Y aqui otro capitulo! Espero les haya gustado**

**Disculpen la tardanza, la escuela es un completo pasatiempo, espero poder publicar pronto, sin mas que decir ¡Hasta la proxima! **


End file.
